hannah hurricane
by lila wheeler
Summary: a young girl who wants more out of life.......like being a outlaw!


**Chapter 1**

The old west, so many untrue, yet creative stories were told such as; Pacas Bill, Paul Bunion, John Henry, and so many, many more. But this is could be the truth or maybe it's a story, but its up to you to decide.

Looking up in the depth of the blue sky's we're no longer exciting enough for me, seeing someone rob a bank once in a while was exciting. This is just a small story about a small woman who played no part in anything important, but I sure as hell made a stand. Fun is such a complex word something few women understood to be more than sitting on their front porch in the afternoon watching little chicks play in the yard. Bearing children is just a pain in the rump, your carrying a mans child and you think he cares about what you have to do while you have a 9 pound baby in you? I didn't want that life nor did I dream of a wedding day like most girls at my age, 16 was the age most of us were wed off. I want a man to be like my woman, I want him to serve my needs before his own. I want sexual pleasure and desire before anything. I care not for his money nor his "sweet" attitude, men are all the same, they treat you right, marry you and you're cleaning babies bottoms in about 12 months. "Hannah Belle Wheeler, get yourself in this house right now it just about to pour down like crazy! If you don't move it, I'll get Billy to carry you in, willing or not!" Shouted mother from the kitchen window, will preparing biscuits for fathers supper. I stomped up the broken stairs, storm or not nothing shakes me. I prefer to be caught in the rain on these extreme heat levels during summer in Kansas. The west was suppose to be the best thing for families but as far as I was concerned, it wasn't, unless you were part of the excitement and adventure of being an outlaw. As I peered into the kitchen mama was trying to explain to Grace that she couldn't hang onto her skirt constantly. "Come here, sweet Grace, I'll sit with you." I stated in a mellow tone. It wasn't just when she was cooking, nor just when she was busy, she was all the time pushing sweet Grace away, as was Daddy. I was so tried of having to be momma, but I loved the smile she gave me when she could just cuddle with me. All that sweet Grace wanted, was all that I despised. 'Love, affection, needing, wanting,' expecting something from someone who wouldn't give it. But then again I didn't deserve it, nor did I want it from anyone. I had enough of brothers and sisters, Billy - 19, Janet - 13 , Wade - 11, and sweet Grace who was only 2. I lay in bed tonight dreaming of what I wish would happen to this little distorted town. What part would this place play in history? We have had only 1 bank robbery in 4 years, it was the most memorable day of my life. I would have loved to ridden off with that bunch of so-called "hooligans" what fun I would have had, what adventure. Fighting Indians, drinking till there was nothing more to think about but passing out, riding when and where ever we wanted, taking anything and killing anyone who stood in our way. I wanted to be that way, I wanted to run and never turn back, but apparently that wasn't in the cards for me. I'm not a crazy nor bad person, I just don't want to be held to this one little piece of land or any land for the rest of my life. Sunday morning, usually the most boring morning of all. We get dressed up to have someone yell at us so hard there's usually spit flying, and like always the single young eligible ladies sit on the front pew with the preachers wife. Which is terribly fun…..if you're an old lady waiting for death. Don't get me wrong, I believe in God and Jesus. But where in the bible does it say you have to be yelled to go to heaven. Nor where does it say all women must live this way. Sweet Grace hates sitting that long and usually cries when the preacher really gets going. Billy is old enough now, ma and pa let him choose when he goes and most the time he doesn't. Janet believes she's a God sent, but then again she is daddy's little angel. Wade just likes playing with the boys after service. As for me afterwards I say my goodbyes and I run for the fields. I love riding cowboy style when I'm all alone. I kick my horse so hard I almost fling myself off. Buck is a rough horse he's just green broke and I begged and threw such and tantrum to have him. An now he kicks and bucks who ever rides him but me, and I love watching men who think their tough enough for my stallion.


End file.
